


Unhappenings #HA

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Al couch-surfs into an unexpected relationship.





	Unhappenings #HA

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Apr. 6th, 2016. 
> 
> As usual, the Unhappenings series is "Fairly unconnected, mostly a/u, and certainly falling into the realm of 'did not happen'. Of course."

Al couldn't help himself; he sprawled. It was one of the joys of having his body back - sprawling lengthwise on Havoc's well-worn sofa. When he'd first arrived, he still fit on it, but as the years passed, Al had started to prop his feet on the end or put his head on a pillow on the arm. Didn't matter - it was what what it was. Five years had passed while Ed flitted around, falling between worlds and coming back just long enough to spend months with Al before vanishing again on the eve of adventures.

Havoc filled the void awkwardly and without any particular demands. Al got used to bad jokes and kisses that tasted either like coffee or cigarettes. Havoc got used to Al's awkward meals and baking, imperfect stew and apple pies... They balanced each other in an odd way, making an unexpected relationship work beyond anyone's expectations.

Al was still sprawled on the sofa when Havoc got home, smoke trailing him as he pulled off his jacket and boots. It wasn't late - not even time for Al to start on dinner, but apparently Havoc was aware of that.

"You snuck out early..."

"Might've. It was a really boring day and unless your brother shows up to make something explode, no one will even notice I'm gone," Havoc replied with a chuckle before stubbing out his cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table and then leaned to kiss Al.

Al tangled his fingers up into Havoc's hair and kept him close, luring Havoc on top of him because the sofa could hold them both like this. Havoc didn't draw things out, which Al didn't mind. He could feel Havoc's growing erection by the time he'd started on the buttons of Havoc's shirt. And the sofa had seen worse.

He couldn't help himself...


End file.
